lovely short bucket
by locked pearl
Summary: Berisi beberapa drabble karakter Kuroko no Basuke/Reader.
1. karma

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Penulis tidak keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya ini.

Note: Fanfiksi _repost_ dari wattpad.

* * *

Aku selalu bertanya, bagaimana kita bisa mengingat sesuatu dengan begitu erat, melalui tempo sedang, dan ingatan itu muncul begitu saja ketika ada petikan. Maksudku, tanpa bersusah-payah mengingat, sesuatu itu langsung teringat ketika satu tanda muncul. Gampangnya, seseorang mengingat komik A ketika mendengar suatu lagu. Hal itu dikarenakan sepanjang membaca komik, ia terus mengulang lagu tersebut.

Nah, lelucon itu banyak kan? Itu dia! Setiap kali mendapat lelucon, apalagi garing, aku selalu teringat Izuki-_kun_.

Bukan ini merisikan atau apa. Hanya, aku jadi tak bisa melepas pandang darinya. Apalagi kita sekelas.

Ketika guru sedang keluar dan aku izin ke toilet, Izuki-_kun_ dari belakang berseru, "Hei, ingin ke toilet? Jangan tidur di kelas ya!" sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Krik krik.

Aku _speechless_ mendengarnya. Lantas apa yang harus kukatakan?

Terutama anak laki-laki, mereka mendelik tajam kepada Izuki-_kun_.

"Garing dasar!"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Tidak usah ngomong, Izuki."

Tapi contoh yang di atas tadi adalah temanku. Kalau diriku, tentu saja berbeda. Harus beda. Berani beda!

"Hei, ingin ke toilet? Jangan tidur di kelas ya!" sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Krik krik.

Di antara mati kau, gila, krenyes-krenyes, aku menyemburkan tawa. Bukan karena lucu. Melainkan aku menertawakan kegaringannya.

Ya, hal itu mungkin malah bisa dibilang mengejek. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah berniat begitu.

Apakah ia tahu? Oh, pasti bukan?

Pasti.

Alasan aku selalu teringat akan dirinya ketika mendapat sebuah lelucon, pasti karma dari itu.

— fin.


	2. soda

_Soda — © locked-pearl._

_Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

_**Miyaji Kiyoshi x Imouto! Reader**_

_a __**family**__ story of __**Miyaji Kiyoshi**__._

.

* * *

"AYO CEPAT MINUM! Katanya bisa?!" bentak Miyaji Yuuya kepada adik perempuannya.

Sang adik menangis sesenggukan memeluk lengan Kiyoshi, kakak baiknya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Yuuya!" ucap Kiyoshi tegas.

"Lah, dia sendiri yang bilang mau menghabiskannya!" menunjuk seliter soda di meja.

Kau; adik kecil keluarga. Miyaji [Name]. Semenjak Yuuya duduk di sofa depan televisi, sedang nikmat menikmati soda, kau mengusiknya. Merayu meminta isi soda—padahal hanya meminta perhatian.

Lantas Yuuya kesal, membentakmu. Hingga Kiyoshi datang, hendak melerai—tetapi sepertinya belum berhasil.

"Ayo cepat minum, Cebol!"

Kiyoshi memberi tatapan menusuk.

Mengelap mata di lengan Kiyoshi, mengangkat botol soda itu.

"Jangan dipaksakan, [Name]!" larang mantan kapten.

Dengan suara serak, "Tidak mengapa, _Nii-chan_!"

Kakaknya itu mendengus. Terserahmulah.

Sementara Yuuya menatap adiknya menantang, menyeringai.

Kau menatap soda di genggamanmu ragu dan gemetar. Melirik pada wajah setan, kau meneguk saliva. Beruntung volume botol terisi setengah.

Satu dua tiga GLUK. Gluk. Gluk. Asam dari soda merambat di mulut, tenggorokan, ... kau meneguknya dalam satu tegukan hingga habis. Lambungmu serasa perih memanas. Pipimu memerah, wajah sudah pucat. Menatap Yuuya dengan pembuktian.

Sebuah dorongan tengah terasa di ujung tenggorokan. Kau menutup mulut, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamar mandi.

"[NAME]!" Kiyoshi ikut mengejarmu.

Sampai di kamar mandi, langsung memuntahkan soda itu di westafel. Kiyoshi mengelus punggungmu pelan. "Tenang, ini akan baik-baik saja." bisiknya lembut.

Kau harus yakin dengan ucapan Miyaji Kiyoshi.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**F I** **N**


	3. shoot

_Shoot - © locked-pearl 2017_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_a story of __Sakurai Ryo__._

_._  
_._  
_._

Di luar kaca jendela ini tengah gelap. Orang-orang ramai berlalu-lalang pulang ke rumah. Tapi gadis itu masih terkunci di tempat duduknya, mengernyit, menyambungkan rangkaian ilmu. Lampu perpustakaan sangat membantu menghilangkan rasa sendiri.

Dari arah pintu, Sakurai Ryo masuk membawa makanan dan minuman yang berpasangan di dalam tas ransel. Tempat yang kau ambil strategis. Terhindar dari tatapan _librarian_ terhadap makanan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena terlambat, [Name]-_san_."

Matamu berjengit ke kiri, menatap ia yang membungkuk.

"Ah, santai saja. Silakan duduk, Sakurai-_kun_."

Persetan dengan kerja kelompok! Di kelas, mereka dikumpulkan berempat, dan berakhir hanya dua orang yang bekerja. Dua kerja, dua laginya kelompok. Ini merupakan kerja-kelompok. Bukan kerja kelompok. Kau hanya menghela napas kala diberi harapan, "Kau kan pintar, [Name]-_chan_! Aku yakin kau bisa! Kudoakan selalu~"

"Nah, Sakurai, bantu [Name] ya!" kata yang satunya lagi.

Sakurai Ryo, tentu ia akan menerima. Karena dirinya memang tidak menyukai perselisihan. Jadilah mengerjakan tugas tentang fungsi fisiologi-morfologi anggota animalia berdua.

Pemuda itu membawakan sekotak _bento_ dan kopi. Matamu berbinar kala melihatnya. "Terima kasih, Sakurai-_kun_!" Kau belum makan sejak sore hari.

Menutup mulut dengan telunjuk, "_Sumimasen_, kita bisa ketahuan membawa makanan."

"Ups, maaf. Hehe."

Kali ini giliran Sakurai yang menganggambar hewan-hewan tersebut. Menulis penjelasan—guru kalian melarang apapun selain manual dengan tangan.

"Permisi, apa kau lelah?"

Kau menghentikan tangan sejenak. Mengangkat wajah untuk memberinya tatapan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku beruntung mendapat pengetahuan baru. Ensiklopedia yang baru aku baca memuat sedikit bahwa teori evolusi telah hancur. Nah, itu ilmu baru yang kudapat. Sebelumnya, aku mengira teori itu merajai sains, ternyata tidak. Hehe."

Sakurai tersenyum singkat. Melanjutkan goresan-goresan pada kertas. Membentuk garis-garis kehidupan yang tidak mungkin kebetulan.

Akhirnya selesai ketika layar ponsel pintar memperlihatkan 8:50. Kalian meluruskan tangan di atas meja, menundukkan bahu. Pada akhirnya melakukan percakapan hingga _librarian_ perpustakaan kota berseru akan tutup.

Saling terkekeh kecil, merapikan _bento_ dan kopi yang telah kandas. Mengingat asyiknya bekerja kelompok, kau melirik _three pointer_ di sebelah. Yah, sepertinya, dia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang hatimu.

(n˘v˘•)¬

fin.


	4. suki

_Suki — © locked-pearl_

_Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_a story of __**Himuro Tatsuya.**_

Dadaku berdebar mendekati punggungnya. Helai hitamnya berkilau ditimpa matahari terbenam. Tatapnya kepada pantulan di kolam. Bising di pelataran sekolah sana tidak berefek pada mentalku.

Perasaanku gelisah. Satu langkah di belakang punggungnya, ia berbalik. Tersenyum.

Ah, dengan ekspresinya saat ini apakah ia akan senang atau kecewa jika aku ungkap rasa ini?

Tapi dia, Himuro Tatsuya-_kun_ tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain sakit hati.

Dengan begitu, pada akhirnya aku yang merasa bersalah. Menambah beban hidupnya dengan merasa risi akan seorang yang memperhatikan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, [Name]?" tanyanya lembut menyebut namaku.

Ini adalah nada suara yang selalu kurindu. Hatiku mengutarakan sejuta harap, bermimpi bahwa ini akan berjalan mulus. Menghembuskan napas, sedikit menghilangkan panas di pipi, aku akan mengungkapkannya.

"Aku menyukaimu—begitu, kan, eh?"

Tidak. Itu bukan aku yang mengatakannya. Itu suara Himuro-_kun_. Orang itu yang mengatakannya.

"E-eh?"

Himuro-_kun_ terkekeh pelan. "Kau mudah ditebak. Sekarang, apa yang ingin kaukatakan apakah benar fakta? Apa memang benar kau menyukaiku?"

Kenapa dia terlihat tidak yakin?

Angin yang berembus ini ... Kumohon sampaikanlah kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang kau rasakan ternyata bukan cinta?"

"M-maksudmu?"

Dia menatapku lurus. "Apa benar kau menyatakan perasaanmu dari hati yang jujur?"

Air di danau yang tertimpa matahari tenggelam masih tenang. Tidak terusik dengan konflik kecil kami. Ayolah, apa kau tidak ada rasa simpati terhadapku?

"Aku sungguhan melakukannya." jawabku.

"Sungguhan dalam menjalankan permainan perempuan tentang tantangan keberanian?"

Tantangan keberanian? _Dare_? Tidak mungkin ... Himuro-_kun_ melihatnya?

Rerumputan pendek yang kami injak bergoyang sepoi. Apa yang akan terjadi pada rumput ini jika orang lain yang menempati?

"Memang benar aku diberi tantangan menembak orang yang kusuka. Tapi kali ini bukan karena permainan itu. Aku sungguhan menyatakannya pada Himuro-_kun_. Apa kau tak bisa menerimanya? Kalau begitu, ... sudah jelas bagiku jawabannya. Terima kasih telah datang, Himuro-_kun_. Maaf membuang waktumu..."

Kubungkukkan punggung seperlunya. Perlahan meninggalkan tempat kami. Aku kecewa dengan situasi ini. Sakit hati. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menata hati untuk ke depan.

Di saat aku mulai menjauh, tanganku ditarik mendekatinya. Himuro-_kun_ tertawa keras-keras.

"Kau pikir tadi serius?"

... Hah?

Himuro-_kun_ mencengkram tanganku berhadapan wajah dan wajah lagi.

"Yah, mungkin sedikit. Tapi kau harus tahu, perasaanmu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi, kegembiraan membuncah dalam setiap sudut jiwa ragaku. Wajahku memerah malu.

Perasaanku terbalas. Himuro-_kun_ menyukaiku.

Segaris kurva hangat terukir di antara rahang.

"Aku bersyukur karena menyukaimu, Himuro-_kun_."

.

.

**fin**.

Belajar dari narasi, ini terjadi setelah bunkasai XD.

_**tenk yu for raiding**_! ?ￂﾠ


	5. guardian angel

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f60731f6dce55f163cb2ddb1bba790d4"Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91bfedd80b3c27421340ba912b6a5c3d"romance. friendship. supranatural./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc2f062be2a69affa7a0f6a759401e2b"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Note/span/u:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ide berasal dari lagu em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Malaikat Baik/span/em milik span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Salsabhilla/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e57e17c54b5005ee9a67c9b6ee576265"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"u style="box-sizing: border-box;"Malaikat Penjaga/u/span — © locked-pearl 2017. 😇br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee27e46cb3f1aa00b7dcfa142a2ea79d"Pernah ada seorang gadis di stasiun menunggu kereta malam. Di sampingnya, melihat telusuri si gadis dengan tudung jaket gelap. Orang jahat, pasti. Si gadis diam, membeku. Tapi kemudian, lelaki itu pergi. Besok harinya, terpetik kabar seorang gadis lain di stasiun dan jam yang sama, tewas. Pelakunya laki-laki misterius yang sama dengan yang memerhatikannya tadi malam. Dikunjungilah kantor polisi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3e220ab222c2c1916059885f75139baa""Bagaimana saya bisa mendekati Anda dengan bodyguard yang besar kekar?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="830fe9363e82c90b8e5045d6955c9eb6"Gadis itu terhenyak. Tak ada yang lain selain dirinya dan lelaki itu tadi malam. Apalagi, dengan tubuh besar kekar di sampingnya, pasti sangat terasa hawa eksistensi. Jadi, katakan padaku. Kalau makhluk itu tak kasat mata, melindungi seseorang, apalagi kalau bukan malaikat penjaga?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4174cc9771e35770ec6095ba87ed11f"Itu adalah cerita nyata dari guruku beberapa tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu, aku berharap ada sosok malaikat yang senantiasa melindungiku. Apalagi ketika pulang malam. Tapi, begitu bertemu dengan sahabat Satsuki-chan, harapanku bertambah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2f452a9e227fb91fc26dee3499fd280"Gadis yang rambutnya secerah musim semi itu tampil paling berkilau di atas red carpet. Aku langsung kagum padanya, sejak menyemangati temanku tampil di fashion show ketika umurku enam tahun. Dia bak putri sungguhan. Kami berkenalan, dan kehebatannya semakin membuatku berdecak kagum. Daya ingatnya Iuar biasa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="57efe5aea2f5d18b4326969d772f5177""Kau gadis di fashion show waktu itu kan? Well, pesertanya temanmu sih."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ea50d1c29d8ffb2c9ad9e6525ca3b18c"Kalau aku, langsung ingat karena rambutnya identik dengan merah muda. Warna yang sama yang juga muncul di bench pertandingan basket SMP. Mereka mengatakan asistennya adalah calon agen mata-mata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f8968bca1cbeb8f6a2514b30cf49457""Ah, kau masih mengingatku ternyata." kataku malu-malu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c047999449581933c30d964b3a3784fc"Disampingnya, pemuda besar tinggi menguap lebar. "Aku tinggal ya, Satsuki."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1e9e1f6c169192dd8c8ad618e8510c86""Tu-tunggu, Aomine-kun! Baiklah, sampai nanti."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9fc49c08cbaddc7a870ccaba09e80c9b"Satsuki-chan mensejajarkan langkah dan berdebat kecil. Oh, jangan-jangan itu ace Teiko, kiseki no sedai? Aku juga sering melihatnya. Waktu itu, lawan bagaikan orang luar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19c964e590d7cbee605833c94dda5097"Dan, begitu melihat tubuh Satsuki-chan menjadi mungil di sebelah Aomine-kun, ah! si gadis dan malaikat penjaga!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f948f0da20ecd39e15bfe24d0c036b9"Momoi Satsuki selayaknya gadis dalam cerita itu. Bedanya, malaikat penjaganya nyata. Ia banyak melibatkanku dalam banyak hal. "Aku perempuan sendiri di klub. Temani aku ya, hari ini saja."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eda47163de153b0aa01a0831a1fb197b"Loh, bukankah ia sudah terbiasa sejak dulu? (Semua pemain cowok, dan ia cewek satu-satunya). "Dulu masih ada dua manager perempuan yang lain."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cd1bac580539107e7dfebc57c0f76a48"Melihat Satsuki-chan lihai memainkan perannya, apakah ia benar berniat feminin dahulu? Atau ia berubah? Atau ia memang feminin tetapi punya segudang bakat? Ditambah, malaikat penjaga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="38350d28371e2a886d8db8330ef85617""Si Aomine-kun pasti sengaja bolos! Temani aku menggeret dia yuk!" aku ikut, atau tersisa perempuan sendiri di antara orang asing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb9f4eccf87bf2284f73bca1e1971436"Kita ke atap. Satsuki-chan bercerewet dari bawah. "Tidak berlatih pun, tidak ada yang akan mengalahkanku."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eea4f222abb5ddb8f44150a3b1a56833"Kadang aku melihat Satsuki-chan memasukkan bekal makan untuk Aomine-kun. Pemuda itu selalu diingatkannya akan tugas, PR, dan latihan. "Haduh, yang ada di otaknya hanya basket, basket, Mai-chan, basket, makan, basket, basket, basket,..." keluhnya suatu hari./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aace72464d1d60d473d2bfed7bfb171f"Waktu itu aku berpikir; Satsuki-chan senantiasa berada di sisi Aomine-kun layaknya ibu sendiri. Jadi, mungkin, malaikat penjaga Aomine-kun adalah gadis yang dilindunginya. Mereka sama-sama malaikat penjaga untuk masing-masing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c3a87cf4c89ef61fe20ab41977dcedd"Aku belum pernah melihat Aomine-kun tersenyum sejak pertandingan pertengahan kelas dua SMP. Permainan cemerlang kiseki no sedai perlahan berubah seiring naik kelas tiga. Kehadiranku ke fashion show dan pertandingan basket, tidak lain untuk menemani temanku./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="753b80b4b2740f16ef08f73b641f43bc""Di beberapa kesempatan aku juga melihatmu. Tapi aku ragu menegur, takut salah. Kan malu sama yang lain, hehe."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74439b34cef58847b33f4e7f77d52112""Waktu fashion show kau tidak berkenalan dengan Aomine-kun ya? Dia datang juga loh waktu itu."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb53ebbc6cfd4af6b47744c1466d2e6f"Ah, aku Iupa sama sekali apakah saat itu juga merupakan pertemuan dengan Aomine-kun. Walaupun aku bertanya padanya, tiada guna pula. Mengingat yang dipikirkan pemuda itu hanya basket, basket, dan basket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0262b4bd62769d24e9ba11be4b93ceb5"Aomine-kun tidak pernah menatap atau berkata padaku kecuali jika meminta persetujuan yang lebih menguntungkan dirinya daripada Satsuki-chan. Walaupun hanya sekadar itu, aku merasa senang. Sudah kujumpai ia dalam banyak waktu. Pernah pula ketika ia (pura-pura) tidur di atap, Satsuki-chan pergi untuk mengambil sapu lidi. Tak sempat kukejar, hingga tatapan jatuh menatap mata terpejam Aomine-kun. Mungkin aku menyukainya, secara tidak sadar. Tapi ada kepastian; aku ingin ia selalu dijaga oleh malaikat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a99a531b7cf3217cdf755369287f2e95"Di musim dingin sore itu, aku melihatnya tersenyum—bahkan tertawa. Hatiku lega melihatnya, walau pada akhir kekalahan yang diterima. Aku ingin ia selalu tersenyum. Dan sumbernya adalah musuh yang minimal setara. Jadi, aku panjatkan doa agar ia menjadi magnet pemain basket handal. Pula meminta Satsuki-chan untuk mencari pemain yang memuaskan dahaganya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9c6b67dd165459f5e35f08dfac59a803"Karena, malaikat penjaga Aomine-kun adalah Satsuki-chan. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Melakukan hal yang ia cintai dengan jantung berdebar. Di antara keditakpastian menang-kalah. Lebih dari itu, menang hanyalah hadiah. Aku tahu, yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah puas dengan bermain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="510b437a9ee81a8cb219031ba3c8eaef"Gelap tengah merajai angkasa. Satu kegiatan sekolah biangnya. Menunggu di peron yang dingin, sangatlah tidak nyaman. Selang beberapa detik, seorang tinggi besar berdiri di sampingku. Memakai seragam laki-laki yang sama dengan siswa Touou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5f319d7e0bd797a365f8c662175e67c""Satsuki menyuruhku menemamimu. Ia tahu kau akan pulang telat. Karena membuatnya kesal, jadi, ya, ini balasannya."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf2dc3cd769629ab290e05ea798b027f"Jantungku berdebar begitu mendengar suaranya. "Kau menganggapnya hukuman?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c84172f870dc865d2e3727a46bdca62a""Tidak juga. Hanya saja, seperti mendengar bisikan ghaib bahwa aku diberi tugas untuk itu. Yah, tidak mau kualat sih."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="55b9dd566dfa2022afb4ec2fdd87ddb0"Aku hampir tertawa kecil. Mengingat orang tinggi besar di sampingku, sepertinya doaku sudah terkabul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="87557f11575c0ad78e4e28abedc13b6e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"End/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84e3621da4411bbac71b67d4d24578ff"Btw, perempuan di stasiun itu kisah nyata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b04aa3da035de5d56017c85041fc272f"Terima kasih./p 


	6. dance

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

romance. friendship. hurt. comfort.

**Mengapa? Karena****...** ?

.  
.

"Aku ingin berpasangan dengan Midorima-_kun_..."

Di hadapannya, Takao mengangkat kepala. Kemudian seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya.

Sadar dengan apa yang barusan diucap, kau menutup mulut.

"Ternyata benar ya, kau menyukai Shin-_chan_."

Kau tidak bisa mengelak. Sekarang sudah ada orang yang tahu rahasia besarmu. "A-ah, ... iya." Kau tak berani menatap Takao langsung dengan pipi merah.

Takao tertawa. "Aku akan membantumu." Ia pamit dan segera melenggang menuju tempat Klub Basket Shuutoku berlatih. Menyisakan gorden jendela yang tersibak, dan kau sendirian. Di kelas. Menangkup wajah, mengeluh.

.

"Apa kau sudah punya pasangan untuk pesta dansa Jum'at ini?"

Midorima menghela napas. "Jangan bodoh. Yang seperti itu ... untuk apa?"

Takao menahan tawa. "Ayolah, jangan pura-pura tidak peduli. Apakah kau tidak mengharapkan bisa berdansa dengan cewek-cewek ..."

"Aku tidak mesum sepertimu—"

"... Atau dengan si dia? Mengaku saja lah, kau sering memperhatikannya kan?"

Midorima menatap sinis. "Dia? Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Temannya itu tertawa, menyebalkan. Dasar Shin-chan berlagak bodoh.

"Itu loh,..." Takao menyebut namamu. Dengan jahil.

.

Hari ini sudah Jum'at. Dan tidak ada kabar-kabar tentang Midorima yang akan menjadi pasanganmu. Kamu khawatir, tapi tetap meyakini Takao Kazunari tidak akan mengingkari perkataannya. Kini kau sudah memakai gaun pesta dansa, sendirian di pinggiran aula. Musik sudah mengalun.

Banyak pasangan yang sedang berdansa di tengah aula. Menikmati kebahagiaan bersama orang tersayang. Kau cuma bisa menatap cemas, kemudian datang Midorima dan Takao.

"Hai." sapa Takao. Ia mendekatimu, membisikkan, "Selamat menikmati pestanya." Menyeringai, kemudian meninggalkan kalian berdua. Pipimu bersemu, menatap pelan-pelan Midorima.

Midorima menatap Takao yang menjauh. Lantas menariknya menjauhimu.

"Apa maksudmu, hei?" ia tidak terima.

Takao tersenyum penuh makna, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan memberi ibu jari. "Selamat menikmati, Shin-_chan_!"

Midorima langsung salah tingkah. Takao berjalan ke arah teman-teman yang lain. Sementara orang yang kau harapkan mendekatimu, menjulurkan tangannya.

Ini ... benar-benar mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan! Selama ini, kau hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Jika beruntung, ketika papasan dengannya dan Takao. Pura-pura mengobrol dengan si manik hitam, padahal curi-curi pandang ke mata hijau itu. Sering kali, dengan yang hijau itu bersitatap.

"Midorima-_kun_, apa kau keberatan denganku?"

Di tengah tarian dansa, Midorima memalingkan wajahnya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku lebih sedikit olahraga pekan ini."

Kau mengulum senyum. Pemuda yang kau sukai tidak keberatan berdansa denganmu. Kali ini pun, terasa seperti mimpi. Rasanya, lebih baik waktu membeku saja.

.

"Takao-_kun_, yang kemarin terima kasih, ya."

Kamu menginterupsi langkah Takao yang hendak melenggang menuju klub basket. "Iya, sama-sama." Ia nyengir lebar.

Gerak-gerikmu menunjukkan masih ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Menatap gelisah lantai dan mengusap-usap tengkuk. "Kenapa kau mau membantuku?

Takao merendahkan senyumnya. "Karena, aku menyukaimu."

**fin.**


End file.
